The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
While sizes of semiconductor devices have been reduced, semiconductor devices have been used to process massive data. Thus, the degree of integration of such semiconductor devices has been increased. Accordingly, a semiconductor device having a vertical transistor structure rather than a planar transistor structure has been suggested in order to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices.